Moments
by FlowerChild22
Summary: Short pieces that come to mind about Blane and Daisy. Will be updated whenever inspiration strikes. Rating ranges from K to M, depending on each chapter.


**Blane and Daisy haven't been able to leave my mind for days now, even though it's been six years since it first aired. I just can't seem to move on from the fact that they dangled Blaisy in front of our faces, and then the actors get too old and they replaced them. Never been the same since. I haven't watch the show after series 3.**

**So first time I've uploaded in the M.I. High category (I usually only upload for Maximum Ride, for any readers of the series out there) so this is new for me. Plus, I hate the fact that there's not many Blaisy fics out there. **

**This'll be uploaded whenever I feel inspiration strike. I'm also working on re-writing the first two series, and hopefully making Blane and Daisy the wonderful, sexy couple they should rightfully be. **

**p.s. To any of my Maximum Ride readers out there who happen to read this just out of curiosity, I recommend watching the series (at least the first two)! I hope to finish _Nothing You Can Do _before I leave, and _Growing Up _eventually. **

**Disclamer: I do not own any rights to M.I. High, my work is purely recreational and not intended for any profit. **

* * *

Blane's eyes widened and almost popped out of his head when his gaze unintentionally shifted to Daisy's backside. When Daisy leant over to fiddle with the device, Blane almost died right there and then. He shouldn't have been perving in the first place, but around Daisy, he didn't have much control. Especially now that they were older and hormone filled.

If it had been black, he probably wouldn't even have noticed it, but the bright red contrasted against the black and silver of her M.I.9 regulation uniform. The fact that it was lace as well caused a dizzy haze to fill his mind and affect his vision slightly.

Blane shut his eyes breathed in slowly counting in his head, before opening his eyes again. The haze had lessened, but only slightly, because she was still bent over, oblivious to his staring and mental freak out.

His eyes trailed slowly over the curve of her back, and down again to the strip of bare skin where her shirt and jacket had ridden up, and snapped to the red lace of her panty line. He couldn't help it really; it was seventeen and had feelings for the blonde since they began high school. Except now, his staring wasn't isolated to her pretty face, but now other parts of her body.

He had to physically restrain himself from reaching out to stroke the material and her skin – which looked so soft and alluring – and his thoughts then travelled dangerously to wonder wherever she was wearing a matching bra. He quickly shut down that train of thought – although it probably would haunt him in his dreams and thoughts later on – before he could fantasise about flipping her over and crushing his lips desperately to his own. They had a job to complete, a very serious job.

But he couldn't keep his thoughts away from the girl, or her choice in undergarments. He just assumed that she'd wear something practical, like a sports bra and a boring pair of knickers, but in a way, it made complete sense for Daisy to wear something impractical and stylish. Even in her M.I.9 uniform.

He pinched the inside of his wrist, hard, in an attempt to clear his mind and stop his lower regions from thinking on their own. At that moment Daisy snapped up thankfully – and disappointingly – to face him.

"I can't seem to be able to attach the wires," she told him, all serious. She flicked her long hair out of her face. "I can do one, but I can't do the other, do you think you could help me? I'll do one and you do the other?"

Blane wasn't able to find his voice, and just nodded. She bent down again, and moved over so he could squish next to her. Grabbing his hand without his permission – though his body wasn't going to stop her at all – she led his hand to the wire and then pointed where it had to go.

"Just attach that there, and I'll do this one," she told him. She felt warm against him, and his body went into overdrive. This girl was going to be the death of him.

They finished their task and they stood up, Daisy stretching out her back after being bent over for so long. Blane just couldn't let this little bit of information go, as much as it had affected him.

He crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow. "So, red lace huh?"

Instead of blushing red like she would have in their younger spy days, she raised her chin defiantly and smirked. "Checking me out, have you?"

Blane felt a tug of a smile on his lips. He backed her up against a table and towered over her, his face millimetres from hers. "I've always checked you out."

He turned and walked away, leaving her slowly process what he meant. Slowly, a grin formed on her lovely features and it didn't leave her, even as she sat in the passenger seat as Blane drove them back to the M.I.9 headquarters.

* * *

**Hopefully, there'll be more where that came from.**

**Read, review, and Blaisy forever,  
- FlowerChild22**


End file.
